


The glass shatters...

by Prowl_Fan



Series: TFA Shattered Glass [2]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Shattered Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prowl_Fan/pseuds/Prowl_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the plot thickens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The glass shatters...

the frightened Lockdown was wedging his way to something, it was... A three pronged throwing star!  
like Prowl's  
'mentioning which, where is he?' thought Sari  
finally, the whimpering bounty hunter snatched the golden implement, and beat a hasty retreat.  
"that's right, you coward! run, run for your life, you slagging low-life!" the Darkbee called after him,   
All of this was a bit much to take in. Sari was dumbfounded as she watched the horrendous sight.  
she didn't see, as Lockdown hit her, not to injure, but to carry her away.  
Dazed, Sari noticed that his headlights glowed with an odd soft green light, and then fainted  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
there was a flash, of blood-red in the sky  
Sari looked around at the city, and it was a miracle.  
there were no screams,   
no melted heaps of former cars,   
no fires,   
no...  
autobots.  
'When would they go away', she sighed to herself.  
it was Bumblebee, he was beating on Lockdown.  
the bully.  
suddenly, Sari remembered,  
The Mission  
she had to help Lockdown get the throwing star.  
it would put her one step closer to gathering a force to end their destructive rampage. Lockdown had a weak heart, although at least he had one.  
he would need some coaxing, and it would take a while to get him to join her cause.  
this was only a start.  
but, if she couldn't, if he only got the slag beaten out of him, then it could make him even more reluctant to help her.  
she didn't have time for that.  
Sari leaped into action, firing mercilessly on the oppresor, freeing Lockdown from the pummels.  
he stared at her in disbelief, then sneered, and drove off.  
that was odd.  
what about the trinket, it was a promise, to give her shelter when she needed it. oh, she needed to have a talk with him.but first, there was Autobot skidplate to kick.  
"this is for my dad" she whispered,  
and then aimed prepared her blasters,ready to die if she had to.  
those autobots would pay, they would take back everything they took from her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sari woke up in a cave.  
that was odd, the last thing she remembered, she and Bumblebee were going to take Lockdown to jail, on Cybertron, for his crimes, and then...  
and then the lights apeared in the sky, and the world went all crazy.  
she had to stifle a scream, when she saw that Lockdown was in the cave with her.  
he heard her quiet noise, however, and got up from his sentry at the entrance, and stode over to where she was,  
"you're alive" he exclaimed, "I was worried about you, you zoned out back there,"  
silently, Sari nodded, still overwhelmed, but if Bumblebee had become an evil monster, then maybe Lockdown could be...  
a hero


End file.
